Wireless networking, already popular and widespread, is steadily becoming even more popular and widespread. The increasing popularity and wider use of wireless networking places increasing demands on the infrastructure and radio resources used for wireless networking. In addition, the radio resources used for wireless networking are increasingly being put to other uses, so that wireless networking needs to share radio resources with more and more applications. Any increase in efficiency in the use of wireless networking infrastructure and radio resources is therefore highly desirable.